Lemon Practice
by Craze151
Summary: just me practicing writing lemon... read and review, let me know what i have to fix... just some amy X OC, and Elesis X Arme X OC
1. OC X Amy

Lemon practice

Chapter 1: The First Victim…

Hey," the pink-haired girl said to me, I just looked at her, confused. "Aren't you mad at me kissing you?" I asked, "Oh heck no! It was all an act until I can get you here alone," she said as she unlocked the door and walked in. "W-wait, what are you-" I was cut off when she jumped on me, knocking both of us on the floor.

The girl was heavily kissing me and running her hands up and down my chest, now it was my turn to stare in shock. After a few seconds I gave in, and my hands explored her body, running up and down her back, occasionally slapping her butt. "Ooh," she moaned softly, sitting upwards on my crotch-area, and rocking her hips back and forth. "Oooh," It was my turn to moan when her hips jerked forward, and she reached up to unbutton her shirt.

When her shirt was removed, all that stood in my way to her cleavage was her bra, so I reached up to unclip them, but she slapped my hand away. "No no," she said, grabbing the hem of my shirt, and pulling it off of me. Then, I grabbed her hips, and rocked them myself as she moaned loudly.

This was when she unclasped her bra, showing me her bare, perky tits, and allowing me to caress them. Before I knew it, all she had on were her pink, cotton panties, waiting for me to touch her most private part. Before I made a move, I dropped my pants, leaving me in nothing but my underwear as well.

Quickly taking note of the bulge in my boxers, she began softly stroking my manhood, as I caressed her breasts and pussy. "Mmm," she moaned, "Oooh, Jin has never touched me there!" she moaned again when I rubbed her clitoris.

As I sucked on her left breast, caressed her right breast with my free hand, and rubbed our pelvises together, her body began to shake. The sign of an orgasm, apparently her first and strongest because she moaned so loudly I thought the chasers would come running down any minute.

After 5 minutes of sucking on her womanhood, it was her turn to pleasure me. She got down on her knees, pulled my boxers down, and shoved my whole 7 inches down her throat. She gagged a little, but kept my penis in her mouth. Then she began slowly moving her head back, and then deepthroating again. After a few strokes, I couldn't take it anymore and I released in her mouth, and she swallowed it all.

"Are you sure your ready?" I asked her as I positioned my cock at her entrance, "as ready as I'll ever be!" she said, but as I was penetrating, she screamed, "OH GOD! TAKE ME NOW!" so I shoved inside of her, making her scream in pain as she dug her nails into my back. A small trickle of blood oozed out of her, meaning I just took her virginity, and she took mine.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks so I prepared to pull out, but she stopped me, and whispered in my ear, "I'm yours now," which gave me permission to pound her as hard as possible. After 10 minutes of missionary, I turned her over, and took her doggy style. "Oh God! OH GOD! OH GOD!" she yelled louder and louder each time as her climax neared, as did mines. "I'm cumming!" I yelled, "OH GOD, DO IT! CUM IN ME! CUM IN MY PUSSY!" After thrusting as hard and as fast as possible, she climaxed on my cock, and me in her womb.

"I can feel your sperm filling me up! Oh it's soo much!" "That was the strongest climax I've ever experienced," I said as I laid down next to her. "That was my only climax I've ever experienced," she told me, "You mean you never masturbated?" I asked. "No. I never had the opportunity seeing as how I share a bathroom with four other girls." When she said this, I felt kind of bad for her. "You and the others must fight a lot," I said, "No, we actually get along great!" she said, surprising me. "Look! Your semen is leaking out of my vagina!" she yelled excitedly, which made me laugh a little bit.

After cleaning ourselves up and getting dressed, she closed the cell door with a sad face, and walked away slowly, her head to the ground.


	2. OC X Elesis X Arme

Lemon Practice

Chapter 2: Two For The Price Of One

"Hey baby, where are you?" I called to Elesis as I stepped into our room in the hotel. Seighart, Ryan, and Arme would be staying in the room next door. "Hey babe! I'm in the bathroom right now, I'll be right out!"

When I sat down at the foot of the bed, the bathroom door opened, and Elesis walked out, dressed in some sexy red lingerie. "Wow. Babe, you know that's see-through?" I asked her as she walked over to me, pushed me down on the bed, and slowly crawled on top of me.

I could see all of her body right through the lingerie, her womanhood, cleavage, and all, and it was turning me on! "Mmmm," she moaned as I rubbed her private parts, "Oh yea! Mmm," she continued to moan as I licked her breasts, one by one.

After 5 minutes of playing with her, she removed my shirt and pants, and slowly made her was down my body, being sure she rubbed her breasts on everything. When she finally got down on the floor, she grabbed my erect penis with her right hand, and slowly began to stroke it. When she put it in her mouth, I went nuts as her tounge licked every inch of it.

Right at the point I ejaculated oh her face, Arme walked in with the extra cardkey I gave her in case of emergencies. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what just played out. "Arme! What the hell! don't you ever knock!" I screamed, pulling up my pants and covering Elesis with a blanket. She was speechless, but before she had the chance to run out of the room, I slammed the door closed and locked it.

"You're not going anywhere after what you just saw!" I yelled, "I won't tell anyone! I swear!" she tried pleading with me when a thought came to mind. "I know. I'll let you go, IF you do a favor for me," "Anything!" she yelled, "Anything?" I asked with an evil grin on my face.

After 10 minutes of foreplay, I had Elesis lay on her back, and Arme get on top of her. "You did say anything," I said to her, with a smile on my face, "I DIDN'T THINK YOU WANTED THIS!" she yelled.

I had a little trouble choosing who I would fuck first, Elesis had nice, pinkish flesh, but with Arme being so petite and so sexy, I wanted to start with her first, so I positioned myself at Arme's cavern, "No! I don't want to lose it like this!" Arme yelled, "Too bad!" I yelled back, as I thrust into her, making her scream, followed by a trickle of blood slowly seeping out of her vagina. "IT HURTS!" she yelled, 'I'm soo sorry! Do you want me to stop?" I asked her, "N-no, you've already come this far, keep going,"

After a few thrusts into Arme, I took Elesis' virginity, and after a while, I had both girls practically yelling my name, "Quiet you two! We have neighbors! Wait… I know! You won't yell if your mouth's are busy! Go ahead, kiss each other!" once I said it, they immediately took action, turning me on further, and after 7 or 8 minutes, I climaxed all over their asses.

"That was fun!" both girls yelled in unison, making me chuckle softly, "I never knew it would hurt so much!" Arme said, "I know right!" Elesis replied. "Only one problem," "What?" I asked, "How do we explain this to everyone else?" "Well, I'm sure Seighart and Ryan already know, the only ones to find out are Lass, Ronan, Mari, Lire, and Jin," I said, "You left out Amy," Arme pointed out, "Oh I kno- umm, I mean-" I tried to lie, but Elesis cut me off, "YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY DID IT WITH AMY!" "Shh, keep it down, Seig and Ryan don't need to know that, and besides, I took you two too!" "Good point," Arme replied.

"Ready for another round?" I asked a minute later, "LET'S GO!" both girls yelled in unison once more.


	3. OC X Lire

_**Chapter 3: Lire's next**_

I was wide-eyed, being pushed against the wall, and kissed by Lire. "What are you doing?" I asked, slowly pushing her away, "I already know about Elesis, Amy, and Arme! I want to be next!" she replied, shocking me a little.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, receiving a confident nod back, "Well, whatever happens is on you," I said, pushing her onto her bed and pulling off my shirt.

"Mmm," she moaned softly between kisses, "Take off your shirt!" I said firmly, staring deeply into her eyes. As she pulled off her shirt to reveal her fine, green laced bra, I unbuckled her belt and pants. 

Kissing her from her neck down to her chest, I stopped, "Why did you stop?" she asked, lightly panting, "I want to try something, turn over." I told her, and as she did what I asked, I ever-so-softly massaged her shoulders, down her back, to her firm butt.

"Oooh," I had her moaning a little louder, "You like that, don't you?" I asked, repeating the process. "Oh yea, I like it a lot!" she replied, louder than her moan. 

"Not so loud," I whispered, "people are trying to sleep!" not really caring about who was sleeping, I unclasped her bra, and pulled her up on her knees. "Ooo," she said, a little surprised. 

"What are you-" I cut her off by nibbling on her ear while rubbing her exposed breasts, After a while of fondling, I removed her pants along with my own, and began lightly lapping her slit, "Oooh… Mmm" she moaned more.

After removing her last article of clothing, I licked all over her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. "Aaaah!" she yelled, causing me to jump slightly, "Be quiet!" I scolded her, "I'm sorry," she apologized, pouting slightly. 

"It's ok. It wasn't really your fault. You just experienced an orgasm," "an orgasm?" she asked, clueless, "Instead of telling you, I'll show you," I said, putting an evil grin on my face, causing her to shudder. 

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GODDD!" she yelled louder and louder as my tongue lapped at her entrance and I rubbed her clitoris with my right hand, and massaged her breast with my left. 

I told her that we would skip the rest of the foreplay and skip to the main course because, after all, I lost my virginity already, so I have to make _**her**_ feel as good as possible for the upcoming pain. 

As I positioned my penis at the base of her entrance, I slowly pushed inside of her, but the pleasure was apparently too much for her so I thrust in without a second thought.

"Aaaaah!" she yelled so loud my eardrums began to ring, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" I tried telling her as the tears began to form in her eyes, "It- it's ok," she tried responding, but I thought the pain was too much for her so I began to pull out, but she grabbed my arm with such force, I began to bleed.

"K-keep g-go-goin," she tried to talk again, then she looked up at me with a tear-stained face and ever-so-gently said, "please," so being given the "ok" I began to thrust like there was no tomorrow, and soon, pain turned into pleasure and she began moaning again.

"Oh… oh… oh… oh…" she moaned with each thrust. After about 20-30 minutes, in this position, I lifted her up without pulling out, and pushed her against a wall. 

I had her left leg propped up on my shoulder as I pounded her, making her yell louder and louder. When we were tired of that position, she pushed me on the bed and straddled me, riding me like a cowgirl. 

It had officially been the longest run with any girl I've had so far, lasting about 3 or 4 hours consisting of 5 to 6 go's, so we were really tired. After finally finishing up, we cuddled together, and had a much needed rest.

**2 B Kun-Tin-U'd**


End file.
